


Time Passed

by Lovegood_Weasley



Series: Time Passes By [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fred Lives, Fremione - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovegood_Weasley/pseuds/Lovegood_Weasley
Summary: It took awhile for Fred and Hermione's love to come full circle. One shot.





	Time Passed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a fic that I wrote years ago and have now edited. It is also posted on Fanfiction.net where I first published it in 2010. Keep an eye out for Time Slipped By which is a more detailed version of this fic! Reviews and kudos keep me alive! Happy Reading!

It took Fred seven years to realize that Hermione was the one for him as he pushed her out of the way when the wall came crashing down.

It took him five minutes to realize he wasn't dead when he woke up in the hospital to find Hermione sleeping in a chair by his bed.

It took him three months to say, "I love you."

It took him two dedicated weeks to convince her he wasn't joking.

It took him one proposal for her to say yes.

It took Hermione five months into her fifth year to realize that Fred was the one for her, as she watched him practice his Patronus Charm in the Room of Requirements. This was only supported more by the fact that his patronus was her favorite animal, and she read somewhere that this was significant.

It took her four weeks to stop crying when he and George left the school.

It took Hermione three days of waiting for Fred to wake up in the hospital after the Final Battle.

It took two months for Hermione to let Fred kiss her after he told her he would never leave.

It took her one night of laughing with Fred to tell him she loved him, too.

It took them five weeks of trying for them to have their first date.

It took them four days after their first kiss to decide to take their relationship to the next level.

It took them three hours to convince their families that they weren't kidding when they told them they were dating.

It took them two minutes to recover after the doctor told them they were pregnant with twins only a few days after their wedding.

It took them both one lifetime to realize that they had loved each other since the moment they met in the train her first year, as she scolded Fred and George for playing Exploding Snap in their compartment.


End file.
